Time travel
"I hate temporal mechanics!" : - Miles O'Brien, past and future copies ( ) Temporal mechanics is the study of the workings of time and its effects on the space-time continuum, and is particularly relevant when dealing with time travel. As late as 2154, time travel was deemed impossible by the Vulcan Science Directorate. ( ) The United Federation of Planets has had some form of time travel ability since at least 2268. It is possible that at least some of the current and future regulations regarding time travel can trace their origins back to this date. However, capability at this point was most likely inaccurate, making any attempt at time travel experimental and dangerous. Temporal mechanics is taught at Starfleet Academy. Julian Bashir took the class, where he learned about predestination paradoxes, as did Miles O'Brien. ( ) Both Kathryn Janeway and B'Elanna Torres knew the 'finer points' of temporal mechanics. ( ) In addition to the Federation, the Borg Collective, Bajorans, and Klingon Empire were known to have some form of time travel capabilities. ( ; ; ) History Overview A historical research in 2268 suggests the Federation was capable of controlled time travel and used this ability at the very least for research purposes. ( ) As of 2378, at least 40 different instances of some form of time travel had been noted in Federation records. Technologically speaking, the Federation's capabilities concerning time travel have for the most part remained unclear. In the 25th century, time travel is mostly possible but still risky. ( ) As of the 26th century, historians and anthropologists used Time-travel pods to travel through time to observe historical events. ( ) Events Crewman Daniels, an alleged time traveler from the 31st century, showed Jonathan Archer a group of time-traveling anthropologists from 2769 observing the building of the pyramids of Giza. ( ) The first experienced time travel in 2266 when an emergency cold starting of its warp drive slingshot the ship and crew 71 hours into the past. ( ) In 2267, after an encounter with a black star, the Enterprise was hurled 300 years into the past. Eventually, the Enterprise s science officer Spock devised a method for returning the Enterprise back to its original period. ( ) Though other instances of time travel had been noted, this appears to be the first instance of controlled time travel by the Federation. Later that year, officers Kirk, Spock and McCoy traveled to Earth's early 20th century and back via the Guardian of Forever. ( ) Sometime in 2268 the Enterprise traveled back in time, using the light-speed breakaway factor, to 1968 on a historical research mission. ( ) In 2286, Admiral James T. Kirk and his senior staff took a stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey back in time to the year 1986 to retrieve a pair of then (2286)-extinct humpback whales to save Earth from destruction by an alien probe. ( ) In 2371, Captains Jean-Luc Picard and James T. Kirk use the Nexus as a means of controlled time travel, going to just before the destruction of the Veridian star, which Picard intended to save. (Picard arrived at the Nexus from just after the destruction of said star, whereas Kirk arrived from some 78 years before. ( ) At least once, Q took Captain Jean-Luc Picard back in time to the beginning of life on Earth. It is unknown if Q actually willed himself and Picard to the beginning of life on Earth or if it was just an illusion. ( ) Quinn took back in time to the Big Bang to hide from Q. ( ) In 2373 the , commanded by Captain Benjamin Sisko traveled back in time to 2268 via the Bajoran Orb of Time, by an attempt by Arne Darvin to kill Captain James T. Kirk and change the timeline. The crew of the Defiant stopped Darvin without any notable damage. ( ) Also in 2373, an encounter with the 29th century timeship Aeon threw Voyager back to an alternate 1996. History was set right when Captain Janeway destroyed the timeship before it could travel to the future and accidentally cause a temporal explosion. Voyager was returned to the correct time by an alternate version of the Aeon from the correct timeline. ( ) An alternate future version of Captain Janeway (from 2404) traveled back to 2378 to bring Voyager home from the Delta Quadrant 16 years earlier then it had arrived in that alternate future. This future Janeway was killed in the attempt but succeeded in returning Voyager home and even delivered a crippling if not fatal blow to the Borg. ( ) Temporal Cold War The events of the Temporal Cold War further complicate the understanding of Federation time travel capabilities. As of the 29th century, a time traveling faction represented by a mysterious individual, could only communicate and exchange information and technologies through time, appearing as a non-corporeal entities. By the 31st century, this technology was perfected to allow physical travel. According to Daniels, all time travelers were bound by the observance of strict procedures set forth in the Temporal Accords. Daniels stated that the Temporal Accords were enacted after time travel was developed by all time travel–capable species to prevent catastrophic tampering with the timeline. By 2153, the Sphere Builders, a group previously thought to possess the ability only to examine alternate timelines, sent Xindi-Reptilians back to 21st century Detroit to develop a bioweapon to destroy the Human race. ( ) Ultimately the war ended when the Na'kuhl returned from an alternate 1944 (created by their very actions) and caused the Cold War to go hot with time-travelers changing time as they liked. Daniels brought Enterprise and Archer back to 1944 to stop Vosk, leader of the Nak'uhl, from returning to the future. With the help of Silik, a member of another faction of the Temporal Cold War, Archer shut off Vosk's compound's shields, allowing Enterprise to destroy it and thus destroying the temporal conduit and killing Vosk just as he was about to travel back to the future. Daniels pulled Archer to a place where they watched the time stream as all of the events that occurred when the Temporal Cold War went hot were undone and time reset itself to normal. Archer refused to have anything to do anymore with Daniels' "damn Temporal Cold War" and Daniels agreed, claiming it was finally coming to an end thanks to Archer's actions. ( ) Methods *Black hole created by red matter *Light-speed breakaway factor (Slingshot effect) *Nexus *Orb of Time *Q powers *Temporal causality loop *Temporal conduit *Temporal transporter *Temporal vortex *Time portal *Timeships *Wormholes Paradoxes *Dali Paradox *Grandfather paradox *Pogo paradox *Predestination paradox Examples *List of time travel episodes *Alternate timelines *Temporal Cold War See also *Department of Temporal Investigations *Janeway Factor *Timeline *Temporal anomaly *Temporal Integrity Commission *Temporal Prime Directive Apocrypha In the novel Ishmael, Captain Spock embarked incognito aboard a Klingon ore transport, refitted with time travel capacity. The ore transport managed to go back to 1867 Earth after an acceleration close to a white dwarf near Starbase 12. The was modified to follow the ship to 1867, becoming the first instance that a Federation ship utilized intentional and controlled time travel. In the video game Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past for the Super Nintendo, the computer mentions several temporal near-catastrophes in the 23rd century: the New York incident, the above-mentioned "Ishmael incident," and the "Eyeglass Loop Paradox" referring to what Kirk did in Voyage Home with his glasses. External link * de:Temporale Mechanik fr:Mécanique temporelle nl:Tijdmechanica Category:Time travel Category:Starfleet Academy courses